


Saturday Night

by Chupigator



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, based off an au i got with my friend..., they bang but its not descriptive so youre fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chupigator/pseuds/Chupigator
Summary: Months of spotty meetings between this strange, elusive man -- and now? Now they were spending a night together in a motel. Despite the powerful, gravitating pull Claude feels forcing him toward this mysterious guy, he can't help but feel an equal amount of uncertainty.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> A short story based on and inspired by a modern AU I got with a friend, that's all.....as usual i am dissatisfied but its been in my drafts for too long lmao

"Take off the tie."

"I know how to undress myself quite well, but I appreciate the encouragement."

The response was only met with a growl.

It had already been about five months since they met out on the streets that one autumn night. It was strange that they were even friends at this point — if this could even be called a friendship. It was baffling in its very nature. Claude has been trying his damn hardest to figure out this mystery of a man ever since they met. Dimitri — that was this odd fellow's name. As if he was not already beforehand, Claude now found himself especially confused. Even in this peculiar situation, he really could not tell if he was still despised by this angry one-eyed man or simply a victim of a twisted tough love. What a bizarre outcome; a decision that was far too otherworldly to be real, and yet here they were in the dead of night, alone, renting a room in a cheap motel together. They were not here for any kind of business, not for any kind of clever game; not even for fun, judging by Dimitri's gaze. They were going to climb onto that bed and sleep together. How the subject even surfaced, how they both decided on it: a mystery. Claude himself could hardly remember the conversation, if there was one. It all just — happened. Now the memory was a mere blur in his mind. This tension, this attraction; was it too much to handle? It only had an aura of uncertainty.

His coat was on a chair, then his tie, his shirt — things were gradually coming off. Claude almost felt like shivering. Not from the coldness in the air; the feeling of being stared at directly. He could feel the other's eye on him, and what a frigid gaze he held. Claude had barely clipped his belt open before looking over. He put a halt to what he was doing and made eye contact.

"You're staring."

Dimitri grunted. He looked away.

"Eager? Or apprehensive? A change of heart wouldn't surprise me."

"Hmph."

"Or...did you like the tie after all?" Claude smirked.

_"Hmph."_

"Another 'hmph' from you. You're not going to answer me straight for anything. I wish you would."

Dimitri was silently sitting for a minute longer. Then he stood up from his seat. He started moving. His gait was slow but held so much power. He towered over the other once he came closer. His stare was still so intense, and how much sharper his gaze was up close. Claude felt his body tense up when the bigger man put his hands on each of his arms. An unsurprising strong grasp. The grip of a guy who could tear someone in half.

Dimitri's voice was softer than before, but still deep like a beast's. "You speak far too much, no matter what you do, no matter who you're with. You know well about what I am capable of doing to you."

"I do...but I can't say I know what you mean by that."

Dimitri just grunted in reply, but he moved his face in closer to Claude's.

There was a long silence between the two of them. The proximity made the air heavier. What was going to happen? Claude had to admit, as weirdly attractive this man was, he felt anxiety envelop him alongside the other feelings. A pronounced thought of Am I going to make it out of here alive? even crossed his mind.

It was difficult to decide what to do next. As much as Claude was capable of taking the lead in these types of situations, something was holding him back. The dread in the back of his mind that he would make a wrong move; that it would cost him. Perhaps he was overthinking...and he kept thinking. That is, until he felt Dimitri pull him closer to lock their lips. It felt out of place — at least it did within the first few seconds of making contact. Unexpectedly, the big guy was a great kisser; that much was discovered thus far. In no way did this feel terrible yet to say the least. Not to mention, what a surprise to feel those same killer hands move onto his belt. So this really was happening... Maybe the lead wasn't available to Claude at the time. To survive this night, perhaps he would just have to play along, do whatever was asked of him, things like that. After all, getting smothered with a pillow or strangled with a towel was not on the agenda, and he was very aware of Dimitri's temper. Claude would very much like to wake up the next morning...

They both followed the motions. What started by the end wall eventually lead itself passed the couch and onto the bed. It didn't take too long since the cheap room was rather minuscule in size. What was the hour? Who knew, who cared, that sort of thing. The mere concept of time seemed to be long forgotten by now. Not many a word was spoken between them, not a single hint of banter. Even Claude found himself unable to really make room for a playful quip. This whole encounter was just a blend of so many things at once...

Yet indescribably intimate.

Aside from the occasional unchaste noises anyone would make during an activity as titillating as this, the silence between them was visceral to no end. Both of them felt something outlandish, especially during that most noticeable moment — Yes. The moment where the movement of bodies ceased and only their gazes locked onto one another's. The minutes felt like hours during that time. It was just a moment of staring; of observation. Claude peering up, Dimitri watching the eyes of the other below him. Looking away was difficult after such a deep-seated stare. Something about that encounter was enough to change the course of the night. The air felt different; warmer. That same disquieting aura seeming to fade on its own. Perhaps that was all that was needed: just an ounce of trust in one another.

It must have been so late at night — maybe already the early hours of the next day — when their activities ceased. They rested beside each other in the bed, on their backs, each using their own blanket.

Silence.

The space, however, had changed. The quiet was no longer dreadful. Still uncertain, but admittedly blissful. Claude's eyes were still wide open; and Dimitri was still awake as well. Nobody seemed to be drowsy. Not yet. Claude wanted so badly to say something, but his mind was drawing a blank. Whatever the case, and however this was going to end, he doubted that he would ever forget this. Maybe he would just try and sleep; or maybe he would just get up and head home. Or perhaps—

"Claude."

That was unexpected. The sound of Dimitri's rumbling voice nearly startled him.

"Yes?"

"Next week."

"Hm?" Claude slightly sat up in his place, leaning on his arm and looking toward the other. Finally, a chance to speak casually. At least it seemed that way. "Next week? What's happening next week? Something special?"

"No."

"Then why—"

"This. Next week. Same day. Same time."

Claude blinked. He was smiling, but he looked a little baffled. "This— Wait. I believe I understand, but— but I don't know."

Dimitri's tone slightly changed, sounding more frustrated than before. "What do you mean you don't know? It's not hard to understand. I am going to come here again. You will too..." Once again, his tone changed. "...so we can meet again. Like this. For this." He was not speaking so aggressively. This was perhaps the most passive he had ever heard Dimitri sound. His hardened expression was about the same; but there was just a dash of something else in his eye; something more tender. 

Claude noticed. He could see it easily. He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh— You mean— Ah. Yes, I see now. Well..."

Dimitri was staring, awaiting an answer. It was clear, however, the he was not expecting a "no".

Lucky him. He wouldn't get one.

However, Claude could easily say that he was not saying yes out of fear. No, not at all — in fact, he couldn't really explain why he wanted to do this again. Dimitri instilled him with anxious feelings — but at the same time, feelings much more endearing. Especially after this night. The entire direction of this strange relationship was really taking a sudden, unexpected turn. Never in his life would he ever expect someone like Dimitri to ever get this close to him, let alone turn into some kind of friend with benefits. There had to be some sort of term for it -- the limbo between friends you can sleep with and people who you just want to be with constantly. It was so complicated... This alley crawler was aggressive, rude, isolated -- and yet Claude couldn't help but be drawn by him, intrigued by him. The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt -- and the more he was willing to take this offer. 

What had he to lose?

"Hey."

Dimitri's expecting gaze never left him.

"How would you feel if I said no?"

Dimitri's eye changed. It almost looked anxious; uncertain. He even briefly looked away, obviously struggling to generate an answer. He opened his mouth in attempt to say something, anything -- but before he could get a word out, Claude laughed gently. How could he not after witnessing that short moment of vulnerability?

"Don't worry about it. I have no reason to say no."

The bigger man growled softly, slightly annoyed. "I don't like your games."

"If you don't think you'll get used to my 'games', maybe you shouldn't have asked me to visit you every weekend night. Is that a deal breaker? Are you going to change your mind?"

"No." He answered quickly.

"That's what I figured." Claude risked reaching over and placing his hand on Dimitri's arm. Luckily, he didn't react negatively and allowed it to be there. "I accept your offer. I didn't expect it, I'll admit...but it was a fine surprise. I like you, Dimitri. We're from very different places, have very different stories...but what the hell, right? Maybe running into you in that alleyway five months ago was destiny, huh?"

Dimitri scoffed; but was that a grin? Short-lived and small, but that definitely was. 

"Not sure how to take that reaction, but I will."

"You're strange...and annoying."

"Hey, you signed up for this. Not my fault." 

Claude gave him one more smile before getting comfortable in the bed. At least as comfortable as a motel mattress would allow; but after such an electrifying result after this whole unpredictable night, it felt like a cloud under fine silk sheets. The morning would probably be the most unforeseeable. Who would leave first? Would anyone leave anyway? 

Perhaps it really wasn't so important. 

For now, they would dwell in the present bliss and await the future bliss to come.

"I'll see you when I see you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


End file.
